Winter Dalliance
by Ramus V
Summary: The scenario was perfect, the snow danced as love lifted in the air, nothing could go wrong. A miracle about to happen, but before a curse is unleashed. T for extra safe. Human Tree Friends...


**Disclaimer, All Happy Tree Friends characters are property of Mondo Media,they are not mine in any way.**

**So this is...something that is not my style at all, But just the other day I was requested to make a story with a happy ending and I was like, yah sure...and them I started...and then I sucked at it, but a request is a request hahaha.**

**Anyhow, hope you guys and girls enjoy, this story is very mellow and cute and...well you know stuff I don't usually write about it. haha**

* * *

"Come on Flippy, where are we going?" Flaky asks in a sweet voice to the man beside her, crossing his arms he made a signal to her keep silent, while giving her a warm smile.

"Close you eyes, it will not take long now." The man gently covered her eyes with his hands, slowly walking, no noisy could be heard, they got in an open field, with virgin snow, a frozen lake not far away.

"You can open your eyes now." Flippy gently let it go from Flaky, the girl looked to the view and then to the boy, giving him a big smile she ran through the field, dancing with the falling snow.

_"She looks so pretty, I love when she dances, not because she is skilled at it, but it is so natural to her."_ Flippy thought while making his way to her, the basket that their lunch was in his arms, at distance she kept giggling and dancing.

"Flippy, how you were able to find this place, you just came back from the war." Realizing that those were the things he was trying to avoid lately, she started to walk towards him, giving a hug to him she gasped a "I'm sorry."

"Oh it is quite ok, we should eat something, don't you think so?" The man gave her an ensuring smile, she responded with a simple node. While she was not looking the man took some pills, trying to hide his problem.

Neatly putting things together, the girl took a thermos and sandwiches, everything made by her, the boy crouched and trying to help, but the girl playfully punched him away.

"No deal, soldier your mission it is to only look and make yourself comfortable." As the boy's face frowned, the girl face became bright red, trying to fix her comment she started to sing a song.

"You don't need to hide." "Because I love the way you are." "There is no such thing as perfection" "But my love for you, is true." "So tell me now, who are you?"

The man shifted uncomfortable with the lyrics, looking to the other way he barely realized that the girl was looking at him, she blushed and tried to pretend she was looking to something else.

"Hey it is ok, I missed you too." Scratching the back of his head, he man started to serve both.

Picking a little package from his pocket, Flippy knelt, opening the small box he asked to Flaky.

"Would you marry me, dear Flaky." The man asked in an awkward manner, he planned everything to be perfect.

"Yes..." The girl response was silent, but she started to cry not long after, Flippy took her closer and kissed her, trying to dry her tears with his sleeve.

As the day gone by, both kept saying what they missed about the other, and as everything gone smoothly far away a single shot could be heard.

Flippy fell in his hands and knees, every inch of his body convulsed violently, he remembered the battlefield, each death more gruesome than the other, the blood tainting everything, the smell of blood and gunpowder mixed. As everything suddenly appeared, everything faded to black.

"Flippy, are you ok?" The girl asked softly, trying to lift him from the ground, with no success.

"Who you are calling little girl?" A husky voice came out of Flippy's mouth, the man grabbed her wrist avoiding she could move another inch, throwing her body at a near tree.

The girl started to cry, the man had a distorted expression of amusement, getting near, the girl had no idea what to do, she kept crying.

"We are no longer in the battlefield, are we?" He asked rhetorically, lowering to get in the girl's eye level, picking a knife nearby he slowly caressed her throat with it.

"You are pretty, but I'm sure you know this, haha." The man spoke in a cruel gleeful voice, Flaky pressed herself against the tree, trying to get away from this madman.

Freeing herself from what once was her fiancé she crawled away, she run as fast as she could, only looking back once to see the man slowly walking towards her, she tripped, unfortunately for her the Madman took her by the leg.

"Hahaha, little girl I was only going to have a little fun with you, why so afraid." Flaky was scared, she wanted to flee, out of desperation she was able to kick the man i the face.

The frozen lake was in thin ice, but she didn't think twice, but by the minute she step in the ice it cracked and she fell in the lake.

"Oh, are you dying girl?" The man looked enjoying the vision of the woman gasping, trying to get out of the ice-cold lake.

"Hel-help, please, Flippy please."

The moment she spoke his name, the one of the man's eye became green, the other one stayed yellow.

"What, what is happening." Flippy fell in the ground as the new memories entered in his mind, he could not believe, the medicine was not working anymore, he looked at Flaky crawling out of the lake, her body collapsed in the ground because of exhaustion.

Crawling towards her Flippy took her in the arms, and started to cry, warm tears falling in her face, she slowly opened her eyes.

"I love you." "For who you are." "Now please tell me who you are."

As her sang the last word, she fainted in his arms, a lonely scream in the forest was suffocated by regret.

Two Weeks Later.

"Are you feeling ok?" Flippy asked his fiance in a warm voice, she simply nodded smiling at him.

"So, I will need a dress." Flaky said in a happy voice.

"But Flippy, what if he..."Flaky's face became worried and her voice anxious.

"Nothing...nothing will ever hurt you my dearest, not even if I need to kill anything that will hurt you." Flippy spoke in the Madman's voice.

Flaky took his face in her small hands, kissing the man, she then smiled to him.

"And I...I will protect you from yourself."

Flippy blushed, and both walked talking about the future, as it was a trivial dream, a miracle about to happen.

* * *

**And then something came, Flaky was hit by it, and she went into coma...no not really is just that I suck so much in making happy endings.**

**Anyhow, thanks for the reading, and give a review if you like it.**

**(Please I like reviews. :D)**

**Again, I suck at happy endings D:**


End file.
